


181: “Do I regret it? Yes. Would I do it again? Probably.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [181]
Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Den hurts himself so pray for him, M/M, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Austin Moon/Dez Wade
Series: 365 [181]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 41





	181: “Do I regret it? Yes. Would I do it again? Probably.”

**181: “Do I regret it? Yes. Would I do it again? Probably.”**

* * *

"Sir, your friends are here. Do you want me to let them in?" The nurse asked softly as the security waited for the signal to all the three teens inside.

Dez nodded pulling himself up slightly on the bed as his second nurse rushed forward fixing his pillow behind his back. "Thank you Rachel. You and Meghan can go for now."

"Yes sir."

"Dezmond Hatfield Wade!" Ally hissed as she came stomping around the corner. Trish didn't bother hiding the amazement as she glanced around the private hospital room and taking a long whistle. Austin didn't speak entering the room heading straight towards his partner.

"Damn Dez what do your parents do again?"

"Government stuff." Dez answered watching as Austin slid behind the curious Trish and Ally anger little body.

"You are a idiot and I'm tired of visiting you like this. Here's your camera, I already got the video edited." Austin complained softly but firmly.

Dez beamed up at his boyfriend rewarding the blond with a kiss. 

"Video? Your worried about a video when you could have died Dez!"

"Ally. Ally. Ally. Trust me I understand why your so worried." 

"You're lactose intolerant and you decided to have a contest with a middle school over who can eat the most ice cream!"

"Winner got the video to post online and ice cream champion title!"

"Dez!"

"Do I regret it? Yes. Would I do it again? Probably."

"Hey Dez do you think your parents could pull some strings to get me a job with them?"


End file.
